Qur'Xa Temple Adventure Quest
This was the starting area for Kurashasa Characters when Vanguard Saga of Heroes was released. Later on was removed /revamped so that these characters started in Cliff of Ghelgad instead. The zone is part of the Lomshire chunk and was revamped by sony. **All Credit for this information goes to Ten Ton Hammer site, which had a good write up for Kurashasa Characters. ** Part 1 : http://www.tentonhammer.com/guides/1-16-07-kura-newbie-guide-pt-1 Part 2: http://www.tentonhammer.com/guides/1-16-07-kura-newbie-guide-pt-2 Part 3: http://www.tentonhammer.com/guides/1-16-07-kura-newbie-guide-pt-3 I cleaned up the text from those pages to just have the quest information as Adventure and Diplomacy quest where mixed together. The Hunting Grounds Once your character is ready to go, you'll enter the hunting grounds. Fortunately, you don't have to look far for your first quest--Hunter Citasan is standing right in front of you. He's the main quest giver, but you'll also see more as you wander than just him. Friendly NPCs # Hunter Citasan # Hunter Draahi # Hunter Bhidrata # Hunter Carpra # Huntress Harasa # Huntress Ghastina Hostile NPCs # Dark Scout # Achromic # Domain Walker Trapped! Objective: Kill 8 Dark Scouts Reward: 10cp, 302xp Notes: This must be completed to unlock the other Hunting Grounds quests. Depths of the Mind Objective: Collect 4 Achromic Brains Reward: 20cp, choice of Item Level 6 wrist armor, 669 xp Notes: Must be completed to get Qur'Xa Temple quest. As of beta 4, one always drops from each Achromic until you have the 4. Spirit of Sartholas Objective: Search bone piles for a black brooch Reward: 20cp + 3 Walker Viscera Jerky (Weight .2, restores 40-55 health when eaten), Reward: 669 xp Notes: As of beta 4, one drops from every Walker you kill until you have the 5 Qur'Xa Temple(Quest) Objective: Take the jar of Achromic brains to Dursani Arutin Reward: 2cp, 286 xp Notes: This quest signals the end of your quests in the Hunting Grounds. Head east and through the gate to the temple where Dursani awaits as you come through. Qur'Xa Temple This is where you should start to consider which path you will walk. You can add Diplomacy to your list of skills here, or take the portal to Lomshir to begin crafting. Likewise, there are enough Adventuring quests here to keep you occupied with quests sending you to Yothkai Dreg, Rachis, and even Lomshir. Be forewarned that it can be confusing, but there's much to see! Just don't expect to see hostile NPCs, because there aren't any on the temple grounds. Noteable NPCs # Dursani Arutin Arrival Chamber # Ati Baramtu Arrival Chamber Light Fighter Instructor # Barira Cankhi Arrival Chamber Heavy Fighter Instructor # Sakras Bhatra Arrival Chamber Healer Instructo # Ekaram Bhiuli Arrival Chamber Spellcaster Instructor # Uzien Arrival Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Vraal Arrival Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Faengh Arrival Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Lash Arrival Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Aresha Al'Nafir Main Chamber Diplomacy Instructor, Quests # Magnate Nargol Main Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Magnate Gurz Main Chamber Diplomacy Quests # Drahan Ghaiva Main Chamber Medium Armor Vendor # Baetu Dagghasa Main Chamber Ranged Weapon Vendor # Asaja Gajakari Main Chamber Weapon Vendor # Prasya Siksa Main Chamber General Goods Vendor/Repairs # Ekaprai Druilla Main Chamber Light Armor Vendor # Grasatin Dhuaka Main Chamber Heavy Armor Vendor # Xethamir the Despoiler Main Chamber Diplomacy quests # Durzhal Main Chamber Diplomacy quests # Asipra Devkhi Main Chamber quests, Diplomacy quests # Psion Sakari Runehall Diplomacy Quests # Magnate Uzek Runehall Diplomacy Quests # Magnate Rikzik Runehall Diplomacy Quests # Prince Hrod East Runehall Diplomacy Quests Psion Sakari(Quest) Objective: Take the jar of Achromic brains to Psion Sakari Reward: 2cp, 95xp Notes: Up the stairs, through the archway, and take a left. He's on your left as you enter Runehall. Training Objective: Speak with your class trainer Reward: 10cp, 286xp The Yothkai Dreg(Quest) (Sends you to The Yothkai Dreg for Quest) Objective: Speak with Ghran'ful'une in Yothkai Dreg Reward: 15cp, 789 xp Notes: Passage right next to him leads to Yothkai Dreg. Rachis(Quest) (Sends you Rachis area for Quest) Objective: Speak to Hunter Gajmi in Rachis Reward: 4cp, 680 xp Telon Awaits Objective: Speak to Raj Cariva in Lomshir Reward: 5cp, 1003 xp Yothkai Dreg Welcome to the land of slime and scorpions! If you're an adventurer, you're in the right place. If you're anything else, go back to the temple Friendly NPCs # Hunter Atilakara # Ghran'ful'une # Azoth Shub'ni # Chyahg N'yarlat # Zhaugg Hostile NPCs # Defiled Yothkai # Darter Larva (Spawned x 3 when you defeat a Defiled Yothki) # Possessed Hunter # Possessed Huntress # Bane Darter Parasite Dawn Objective: Retrieve a Bane Dart Stinger from a Defiled Yothkai Reward: 30cp, 1104 xp Free Spirits Objective: Kill 7 Possessed Hunters/ Huntress Reward: 30cp, 1104 xp Striking Home Objective: Poison 5 Bane Darter Nests Reward: 40cp, 1588 xp Swatting Pests Objective: Kill 6 Bane Darters Reward: 40cp, 1588 xp The Capture Objective: Bring a suitable Yothkai to Ghran'fal'une Reward: 20cp, 1135 xp, Notes: Any of the 5 named Yothkai nearby will suffice. Need to tell him you have it, then you can complete the quest. The Change Objective: Join with the Yothkai Reward: 20 cp, +10% Damage (Temporary), 1135 xp The Return Objective: Speak with Asipra Devkhi in Qur'Xa Temple Reward: 3cp, 473 xp RACHIS Welcome to Rachis, your first chance to fight your mortal enemy! Friends are sparse here, but enemies are not. Friendly NPCs # Huntress Gajmi # Psion Illrasa Hostile NPCs # Crimson Ahnd'Ka # Ivory Ahnd'ka # Onyx Ahnd'ka # Naethod # Plane Warder # Plane Streamer The Ahnd'ka Flight Objective: Kill 5 each of Crimson, Ivory, and Onyx Ahnd'ka Reward: 40cp, 1588 xp Watch Where You Step Objective: Kill 8 Naethods Reward: 40cp, 1588 xp The Ties That Bind Objective: Collect 5 Intact Ahnd'ka Sinew Reward: 40cp, 1588 xp Planar Amulets Objective: Collect 8 Planar Amulets Reward: 50cp, 2341 xp Severing Rifts Objective: Halt the summoning Reward: 25cp, 1672 xp Plane Shifters Objective: Kill 4 each of Plane Shifters and Warders Reward: 50cp, 2341 xp Asipra Calls Objective: Speak to Asipra Devkhi Reward: 5cp, 1003 xp PATH OF PROGRESS FOR KURASHASA CHARACTERS Hardcore Adventurer: You want to kill things and nothing else, so promptly ignore the starting quests and head off to the hunting grounds. Once the xp gets too low for you, do the Hunting Grounds quests, which will lead you to Yothkai Dreg. Lather, rinse, repeat, and finish your test in Rachis when you're sent there. Hardcore Crafter: So you want to make stuff and not do anything else? Yours is one of the easiest tests. Ignore the starting quests and head to the Qur'xa temple. Go up all the stairs to the Lomshir gate and go through. Harvesting and crafting trainers are there. Hardcore Diplomat: So you want to test out your skills as an ambassador and nothing else? Ignore the starting quests and head to the Qur'xa temple. Speak to Aresha Al'Nafir to begin your adventure. Generalist: So you want to do everything? Start with the adventuring quests to Qur'xa temple. Once there, do the first ones that are still within the temple, the Diplomacy quests, and, finally, the arcs to Yothkai Dreg and Rachis. Then head to Lomshir for crafting and harvesting, as wellas the rest of your adventure!